Liaison
by SnowByrdN7
Summary: An invitation and black mask. What could these things possible mean? More importantly what man would dare send them to Wonder Woman. Can the woman who is constantly in control handle giving someone else the reigns? A SMWW short.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: The Invitation**

First thing Saturday morning I received a mysterious knock at my door. When I opened my door there was no one there. Just a secretive package with handwritten letter attached to the top of it with a tag that read, 'To the Amazon'.

As I brought the package into my quarter I tried to figure out who would send me such a thing. Especially when the package was addressed to the Amazon. None of my fellow league members would ever address outside of my name. I shook my head as I placed the package on my desk.

"Who sent you?" I thought to myself as I left my room.

Moving throughout my day, I asked a few of my fellow league members if they'd sent me a present, but none of the ones I asked seemed to know what I was talking about. After getting nowhere with my questioning, a tiny part of my brain told me to just throw the items away.

"It was probably a trap of some kind," I thought.

Some of my villians were treacherous beyond measure. I couldn't put it passed any of them to send a 'gift' that was meant to cause me harm. I couldn't shake the feeling that something off about this so called gift. However, as the day progressed curiosity got the better of me.

Each time I passed my quarters I would linger outside of my door. Something was telling me to open the box. Thankfully before I could react to my darker impulses something would come up. A call on the com or a meeting. Something would always pull my attention. By the time my shift of monitor duty came I had come back to my quarters once again. And I found myself staring at my door. I prayed for the call to come on the com to come but it never did. After a few moments of quiet I gave in and entered my room. Still seated on my desk was the box and it was there taunting me. Quickly I walked over to my desk and picked up the box. Box in hand I left my room and headed towards the womb of the Watchtower.

Thankfully the corridors of the Watchtower were pretty empty at this hour. Saturday night shifts usually were. The young ones were on street duty while most of the founding members were off enjoying their evening. Will save me. 'Going out' was a man's world thing that I still hadn't got the hang of.

Enter the womb I placed the box atop the monitoring station. Once the door closed

behind me I sat down in front of the monitors. Pulling the letter away from the package I got hit with the thick scent of a man. A clue maybe? Breathing in the intoxicating aroma I tried to figure out which male league member smelt of air. When no one came to mind, I began to read the letter.

_Hello Amazon,_

_Meet me at the 1938 nightclub in Downtown Gotham at 10 pm sharp._

_See ya soon._

_PS. Where something lacey and black._

"Gotham?!" I gasp.

That black ass bat wouldn't dare… In my rage I didn't hear Dinah entering the womb.

"Ladies night!" I heard Dinah shout.

Dinah's voice startled me. I quickly refolded the letter and placed it in my lap.

"Oh Dinah you startled me," I said as I forced a smile on my face.

"Well there's a first time for everything," she replied.

I felt her presence move closer towards me. She was humming a tune.

"What do we have here…"

I looked over my shoulder to find Dinah's face right next to mine. Her eyes were focused on the box in front of me.

"Nothing," I replied.

Dinah picked up the tag from atop the box.

"To the Amazon?" she said as she raised her voice in a questioning manner.

Silence lingered between us as I gripped the letter tighter in my hand.

"Is there something you want to tell me Diana?" she asked. "You know I might be able to help…"

"Nope there's nothing going on," I quickly replied.

Dinah sighed, "Girl you were sent a secret package written in a sexy time font…"

Sexy time front? I looked up at Dinah so confused.

"Diana," she said as she stared daggers at me.

She was unmoved by my silence. Suddenly she reached for the box. I tried to stop her but she started to open her mouth as she took in a deep breath. I stopped in my tracks.

"Now tell me what is going on here Diana…"

Letting out a sigh I told her everything.

A few moments later….

"OMG someone wants to fuck you…." she shouted as she took hold of the letter that had been crumpled up in my hand.

"Shhh…."

"Now you have to open it," she continued.

Dinah nudge me in my shoulder as she spoke. She was trying to goad me into something that I told myself I didn't want to do. I was just me. No one really noticed me beyond being the 'big scary Amazon'.

"If you won't open it than I will…"

Dinah reached for the box once more, but this time I stopped her.

"I'll do it," I said finally.

I took the box into my hand I lifted the lid off. Hidden amongst a sea of white tissue paper was a black lace mask.

"Oh kiny…" she said. "I didn't think he had it in him..

As Dinah spoke it finally dawned on me. Selina said Bruce found wearing a mask sexy. OMG. My first assumption was right. Batman was behind this gift. The meeting place in Gotham, the mask… It had to be him.

"So you are going right?" Dinah asked.

Was I? I mean Bruce was alright I guess, but he was too… small. I would break him. I looked over to the clock on the wall. 9:45 pm.

"I don't have time…"

Dinah clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Oh I have just the outfit for this occasion," she exclaimed.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me and the mask in my hands out of the monitor room. I followed her down the hall until we reached her room. She rushed in and started tossing 'clothes' all over the place.

"Dinah I can't leave my monitoring duties," I said as a pair to lace black panties smacked me in the face.

"Wear these…" she said ignoring my words.

Pulling the panties off my face she tossed me a matching black bra.

"Dinah these won't fit me…" I exclaimed as I held up but pieces of clothing.

Dinah shook her head, "You will…"

She shooed me into her bathroom and closed the door behind us. She reached for the latches on my armor, but I turned away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you get undressed," she replied as she yanked my breast plate loose.

My chest piece fell to the floor. I placed my hands over my breast.

"You grew up on an island full of women," she laughed as she extended her hand out to me. "You shouldn't be shy…"

"I'm not shy," I hissed.

Dinah pointed to the bra in my hands. I handed it to her. She walked around me and wrapped the bra around my waist. Hooking the bra around me she twisted it around until the cups were facing front.

"Oh but you are," she laughed. "Move them…"

I lowered my hands. She guided my breasts into the cups. As the lace fabric engulf my breasts I felt a tight sensation. I winced.

"Tits up," she said.

I slid my arms into the straps and let her adjust them so my full breast were properly in place.

"These things are uncomfortable," I said.

"I'm sure you won't be wearing it for long," Dinah replied.

Dinah reached around me and unlatched my skirt and too joined my breastplate on the floor. Stepping out of it I stepped into the lace panties. Pulling them up they clung to the curve of my hips. Dinah took a step back from me and looked me up and down.

"Perfect," she said. "You are ready…"

I looked down at my barely clothed body.

"Don't I need a dress?"

Dinah raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you know what the 1938 nigtclub is?" she asked.

I shook my head as Dinah took the black lace mask from me. A devilish smile came across her face as she walked around me. She lifted the mask up to my face and tied it around the back of my head. The lace felt odd up against my skin. After adjusting the bans, Dinah draped a long red trench coat over my shoulders.

"J'onzz could you send Diana down to East 38 Blvd in Gotham please…"

I took a step towards Dinah, but it was too late. J'onzz had already started to teleport me down. I stumbled forward as my body rematerialized in front of the 1938 nightclub. After balancing myself I realized I was in a long dark alley. I pulled the red coat tightly around me. Standing up straight I saw a lone bouncer stood in front of a red door. He looked me up and down. His eyes landed on my visible braces. He smiled at me as she opened up the door.

"Enjoy your evening ma'am," he said.

I gulped hard as the bouncer beckoned me to enter the building. I nodded as I made my way inside. As I enter the building the sound of muffled music greeted me. The pulsing beat was intoxicating. Once inside I saw a sea of bodies moving as one from the balcony I was standing on. It was as if the Bacchanalia was reborn. Wine, nakedness and sex was everywhere. Glancing over the crowd I looked for the sender of my present. Gotham's Dark Knight was nowhere to be found. Maybe he wasn't the sender.

I felt a slight hint of relief. But it was short lived. I moved further into club. Making my way down one side of the grand staircase I felt someone touch me. I looked quickly turned around. There was a small half naked woman holding a platter in her hand with a lone envelope resting on top of it. 'To the Amazon' was written on it. I picked up the letter.

_I'm glad you came._

The woman pointed behind me. I looked over my shoulder, another red door.

"Don't keep him waiting," she said.

I made my way towards the door. Pressing my way through the sea of bare bodies my heart began to race. Hands reached out for me. The drunken hands caressed me until I reached the door.

"You can do this," I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath before I press my hands against the door. With a gentle push the door opened.

"Hello Diana,"

That voice. My heart started beating out of my chest.

"I know that voice," I muttered as I pushed the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: The Not so Mild Mannered Reporter**

"It couldn't be," I thought to myself.

The way he called my name lingered in my mind. It couldn't be him. My curiosity grew as I pressed the door open completely. A figure all the way in the back of the room surrounded by leather and chains on either side. They hung from the ceiling dangling. It was entered in the middle of a long white couch. From this distance I couldn't tell who the figure was. It was male at least and most definitely not Bruce. The figure was much too large to be him. Lit from beyond the figure almost had a divine glow about him. Shadows of dark and like cast off his body revealed deep cuts of muscle. Letting the door slip from my grasp I watched the figure extended his hand out towards me. With a flick of his fingers he signaled for me to come closer.

"No this wasn't him," I continued.

I knew the voice I heard say my name. For that I was sure. No other man had a voice quite like his. Being both deep and gentle. However there was a hint of domination in the voice that called out to me. I stood there holding the door in my hand for a moment. I gripped onto it for dear life. He was always in control. The level headed one amongst us, but this. This wasn't the man I'd come to know. The man I knew was a mild mannered man. I took several steps towards the figure. Slowly he started to take shape. The deep cut shadows faded into slightly tanned pale skin with rippling muscles. Pale blue eyes stared back at me through a sea of long black curls that dangled in front of his face. Leaning back against the white couch he stretched his arms over the top of it.

Each step his pale blue eyes I never let mine. His muscular chest moved up and down with a steady pace. He bit down on his bottom lip as my hips swayed in front of him. It was as if he was staring right through me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked as I approached him.

As I finally stopped in front of him. He was practically naked save the black mask over his face. I fought the urge to look down any further. He was… Oh Gaia… He was a sight to be seen. A god amongst men. My gaze left his eyes and traveled down his body. A smile came across his face as he realized I was looking at him.

"I see you received my present," he said as he pointed to the mask on his face.

"That not what I asked," I said, ignoring his reply. "Clark this doesn't make any sense."

Clark stood to his feet. He towered over me a feat few men could do. He reached out and tried to touch my face. He stopped just inches from it.

"I know," he said.

I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"Then explain it to me," I said as he looked down at me.

The paleness of his eyes faded to a crimson red.

"I want you," he replied.

He left out an animalistic growl as he spoke. The hunger in his eyes told me his words were true. My heart skipped a beat. He leaned his head down towards mine until your foreheads touched. I felt his breath upon me. Never had a man looked at me with such hunger in my time here in man's world.

"... my way…"

His way? The words oozed from his parted lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his hand reach out for on of the dangling pieces of leather. He pulled his head away from mine and pulled the piece of leather between us. My eyes grew wide. The thought of this turned me on more than it should have.

"Isn't this more of a Bruce kind of thing…" I said.

He let out a slight laugh, "Who's place do you think this is?"

Leather in hand I reached out and touched it. The warmth of Clark's hands had transferred to it. It felt like fire in my hand. I bit down on my lips from the pleasure the sensation caused. Clark eyes saw the effect the warm leather had on me. With his free hand he wrapped the leather around the wrist that was holding the leather. The flames in his eyes flared up a soft moan left my lips from the tight grip the leather had on my.

As I saw the flame seeping from the corner of his eyes I took a step back away from him. Panic took hold of him as he immediately he tugged on the leather stopping me from moving any further away from him.

"Please," he said as he held me in place. "Something I just don't want to be the mild mannered reporter the world thinks me to be…"

The look in his eyes. Gaia… The thought of him freed was something… When my sisters thought I wasn't around they spoke of the tales of my mother and Zeus. How he was unchained he was with her. Clark was more than a man and an equal to the gods themselves. The thought had crossed my mind but it was never something I thought would happen. He had his 'normal' life. But this. The leathers and masks. This was beyond his normal world.

" No… I couldn't," I thought.

I shook the thought of giving myself to the sculpted god before me.

"So you send ladies to Bruce's playground in masks," I replied.

I kept my tone neutral. Or at least I tried to. There was a slight hit of hunger in the lowness of my voice.

"No," he said as he walked closer to me.

As he walked closer he tightened his grip on me. He leaned down towards my ear. I felt his tongue caress the lobe of my ear. I nearly melted. His tongue was so hot.

"... Just you," he growled. "If you'll have me…"

As he spoke his tongue left my ear and traveled down to my neck. He left a travel of kisses. I molded into his touch. His long curl caressed my skin as he moved down my neck. A twinge of pleasure shot through me. I immediately reached my restainted hand up towards his hair. I wanted to keep his touch on my collar bone. But he pulled my hand away from him. A whimper left my mouth.

"I want the Amazon," he growled as he stared into my eyes. "But my way…"

His way he said it again. I didn't understand.

"What does that mean Clark…"

He hissed as the name 'Clark' came from my lips. He swiftly pulled me my restraints forward. I collided into his naked body.

"If we do this there are rules that must be followed," he said.

The way he commanded made me weak in the knees. I was in charge 100% of the time. It was my way or nothing at all. Even with others I'd been with on the island I was the master of the situation. But here I wasn't. And I liked it.

I nodded, "I understand Clark."

He smiled.

"Rule number one," he ordered. "You will only address me as Kal-El…"

"Ok," I replied. "...Kal-El."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Lesson**

Earlier today

The ferry ride across the bay to Gotham was an awkward one. I had to make an excuse to leave the Planet early. Nothing like an eye doctor appointment to get you out of work. Perry was easy to get past. Lois on the other hand was another story. Why she was obsessed with me leaving early, I'll never know. Probably mad she won't get another Superman headline.

I spent my ride reviewing of Jimmy's Justice League pictures. Barry said it would be good for the world to see us out of uniform. Cycling through through the photos I stopped at Diana's. By Rao, she was a beautiful woman. Jimmy had caught her bent over unlatching her boots. The sequence of shots Jimmy took of her were a work of torment. So lost in thought I almost missed existing the ferry.

Taking to the streets of Gotham I drove towards Bruce's house. His house was just outside of the city near the old Gotham mines. Why no one a Gotham PD put two and two together to find the Batman I'll never know. Humans weren't particularly gifted in the brains department. They are fooled by a pair of glasses.

I took a right off the interstate and ended up on a one lane road. I followed it until I saw a sea of wrought iron bars. Wayne Manor, a picture of a gothic horror at its finest. The high peaked rooftop of the manor soared to the heavens. I gulped hard. Bruce always knew how to make a visual statement. Nothing like feeling emasculated right before training. A shiver went up my spine as the thought of training ran through my mind. Why did I allow Bruce to talk me into doing this? Because this type of thing was more his style. If I wanted to try it I would need his insight. As I approached the gate I press on the intercom button.

Ring, Ring

"Who is it?" a female voice answered.

I was taken aback by the voice. It wasn't any female Bruce would normally have at his home. Selina, Chase, Zatanna…

"It's…."

Before I could reply the female voice interrupted me.

"Oh…. it's you!" she shouted. "Come in big boy…"

Immediately the front gate opened.

"That was interesting," I thought to myself.

I didn't think much about the odd woman I'd spoken to at the gate. Bruce had people in and out of his home. He was too paranoid to allow just anyone in his house. So I drove down to the house. Approaching the house I saw what looked like two strange looking dogs on either side of the front door. As my car come to a complete stop I realized something.

"Those aren't dogs," I said as I turned off my car.

As I opened my car door I watched the odd dog start laughing.

"No they aren't big boy," I hear the woman from the gates voice. "They are hyenas…"

I stopped myself midway through opening my car door. I closed my eyes and said a pray.

He wouldn't ask them. He wouldn't let a private matter fall into the hands of…. Opening my eyes I look up at the doorway to the house. And there she stood a petite woman with tie-dyed red and blue pigtails. There was a spiked collar wrapped around her neck.

"Mister J…" she shouted as she looked back into the house. "Our student is here!"

"Harley,"

She leaped with glee when I said her name.

"OMG Superman knows my name," she said. "Did you hear that Pudding, Superman knows who I am!"

She happy voice soon became overshadowed by cackle.

"Of course he knows about you Harley," the Joker laugh. "What do you think Bats talks about when he's not playing with us…"

"Selina," she replied back to him. "Oh maybe the big Amazon woman…"

From behind the Joker's pale hand grabbed Harley's shoulder. He pulled her back and stared down at her.

"I think there has been some misunderstanding….." I said as I saw the situation escalating.

"Oh no Superman there is no misunderstanding," the Joker replied as he looked away from Harley.

"I'm sorry Mister J," she said as she looked down to the ground.

Joker smile as she spoke.

"I know you were excited but if we are to help him we have to follow our rules," he said. "As you can see Superman, Harley isn't supposed to talk to anyone when her 'Puddin' collar is on."

"Joker I'm just here to ask Bruce a few questions about…"

"Being a Dom?" Joker answered.

I nodded. Harley was the first to crack up laughing. He soon followed suit. Shaking his head he waved for me to come into the house. The human part of my brain told me to turn around and get back into my car and act like this never happened. However, the Kryptonian part of me wanted to know more.

"He's inside," he added.

Though the words were coming from a crazed man, him saying Bruce was inside made me feel slightly better. I was still going to kill him for telling the Joker about my inquiry. Gathering my courage I entered the house. Walking past Harley I felt her brushed against my biceps. I looked at her as she winked at me.

"You me…" she mouthed as she made the sign for sex.

"Harley stop that!" Joker shouted ahead of us. "Or I'm going to have to punish you…"

"That's what I'm hoping for," she replied softly.

Yup Bruce was weird.

I followed behind Joker until we reached the end of the hallway. I tried to look through the wall but I couldn't. He must have placed lead throughout the house. Joker pressed his hand against one particular circular piece of wood paneling. The wall trembled before it cracked open.

"I see you made it Clark," I heard Bruce's voice coming from the room.

The door slid open slowly revealing a room full of leather, lace and chains. WIth Bruce standing in the middle of it.

"I did," I replied as I stepped into the room. "You going to explain why I was met by these two?"

I pointed to Joker and Harley. Joker's jaw dropped.

"I am offended," he gasped.

Harley nodded.

"We wanted to help," he continued.

"I don't need your help," I replied. "Bruce will…."

I looked at Bruce with 'you're going to help me right?' eyes. Bruce's face twisted.

"I'm not a proper Dom," he replied.

I took a step back from everyone in the room.

"Come again," I said. "Are you telling me you offered to help me without being able to help me personally…"

"Joker is a proper Dom," Bruce answered.

Joker took a deep bow.

"Thank you Bats," he replied with an even bigger grin than normal. "I never thought you'd admit I was proper anything…"

"Not now…" Bruce grumbled. "The point is that if you want to experiment in this world especially with…."

Joker looked from me to Bruce several times.

"Oh you want Wonder Woman," Joker blurted out.

I shook my head to say no, but no one believed me.

"I always thought you'd eventually want to tap that ass," Joker added.

He walked over towards me and elbowed me in the ribs.

"I'd give it a try but I don't want them thighs to break my dick…"

Joker made Diana's pose with her braces crossed. Harley dropped to the ground and placed her face in Joker crotch

"STOP," I shouted.

I couldn't take hearing them speaking about Diana in that way. The spikes in my dick were still at attention from looking at Jimmy's pictures of her earlier.

The shockwave from my voice made all the hanging leathers and chains clink together. Everyone was taken aback by the forcefulness of my voice. Harley suddenly burst into a loud applause.

"I know Harley," Joker said as he started to clap.

"What?!"

Joker pointed to me, "Remember that voice."

I looked over to Bruce.

"What he's suggesting is what if you wish in let…"

"Wonder Woman," Harley interjected with a wink.

Joker once again snapped ay Harley. He growled at her and she fell to the ground at his feet.

"Isn't that…"

"Clark its with their rules of play," Bruce said. "When they are at play there are rules. Their roles."

"That is correct Bats," Joker said as she patted Harley on the top of her head. "Rule keep both parties safe and satisfied. She isn't allowed to take unless given permission. If she does then she will be punished."

Joker nodded and Harley bent over placing her ass up into the air.

"A punishment of pleasure," he added as he smacked her ass.

A soft oooo left her mouth.

"Oh Mister J," she cooed.

"Do you like having your ass smacked Puddin?" he growled back at her.

She wiggled her ass.

Smack…

"She isn't in pain," Bruce said.

Harley tapped her collar and looked up at Joker.

"Speak," he said.

"Oh Mister Superman," she said. "Joker follows our rules. Spanking, biting and restraints are ok. If it gets too much we have a safe word…"

Joker laughed as he bent down to Harley's level.

"Say it Puddin," he ordered.

"Ok Mister J!" she said.

She took a deep breath.

"BATMAN!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Two of his most annoying villains use his codename is their safe word. Bruce didn't look too amused.

"Oh come now Bats," Joker laughed. "What else did you think it would be? The Penguin?"

Bruce shook his head.

"Enough you two," Bruce grumbled.

"You're never any fun," Harley said as she sat back down beside the Joker.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"As we were saying, rules are what keeps everything working smoothly," Bruce said. "Establishing what Diana is ok with is first and foremost your job as a dom."

I ran my hands through my curls.

"What if she isn't into this?" I asked.

Bruce placed his hands on my shoulders.

"She will be," he said.

His voice was so sure.

"She's a princess for pete's sake Clark," Bruce added. "Her life is nothing but control, orders and people pleasers. Wouldn't you want to have someone take the reins every once and awhile."

I let Bruce's words sink in. I liked my life the polar opposite to hers. She had the reins in every aspect of her life. There were days I could see the weariness in her eyes from it.

"Invite her to come to the 1938 tonight," Bruce said.

I looked at Bruce puzzled. He never invited anyone to his nightclub. Hell poor Barry still thinks its an urban legend. I wasn't too sure it was real myself. Everyone knows Gotham is off limit.

"Bruce," I said.

Harley and Joker's faces perked up. I wasn't sure why. It was just a club. Right?

"Have faith Clark," he said back. "My club will be the perfect place."

"Yeah," Joker added as he ran his hand across the chain that was in front of him. "Send her an invitation…"

As the Joker spoke Bruce dangled a black laced mask in front of my face. There was something off about both of them. Harley wasn't giving anything away either.

"For a little bit of courage," Bruce said.

"I don't need a mask," I replied as I took the mask from Bruce's hand.

"Oh Superman that's for Diana," Joker said.

Harley pouted.

"How come I don't get a mask?" she asked.

She folded her arms across her chest.

"Puddin," Joker cooed. "I've got something better for you."

Reaching into his coat pocket Joker pulled out a full latex mask with hole on the side.

"Oh Mister J," she said.

She sat there and waited for him to place the mask over her face. He made sure to pull out her pigtails before he zipped her up.

"Not in my house," Bruce growled.

He pointed to Joker.

"We're going," Joker replied. "Same time as always next week?"

Bruce didn't reply.

Joker laughed as he picked on Harley's leash and the leash of her hyena. He walked out of Bruce's dungeon with both of them behind him.

"Next week?" I asked once we were alone.

"Don't start with me Clark," he replied.

"Just remember rules Clark are your friend…" he added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: My Rules**

Later that evening

After leaving Bruce's little lesson I took off to the Watchtower. J'onzz seemed amused at my arrival. It was my day off. I never came in on my day off. We did the usual pleasantries until he saw something. He cleared his throat…

"Plans for this evening Kal-El?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Nope," replied.

He leaned over the desk dividing us and reached for my coat pocket.

"You may wish it put this into a box," he said as he pulled the lace mask from my pocket.

My eyes grew wide. I immediately snatched the mask from his hand.

"How did that get in there?" I said as I forced a smile onto my face.

He just laughed, "I'll teleport a box to your quarters. Need anything else?"

He said with a wink. I shook my head no. I have never wanted to die more than I did right in that moment. And I've actually died before. With my super speed I rushed away from J'onzz. He was grinning from ear to ear as I zoomed away from him.

"Shit,' I thought. "He probably knew."

Rushing back to my room I made sure to avoid Diana's quarters. I knew it was still too early for Diana to be awake. She had monitor duty on the weekends so she usually slept in on Saturday. As I reached my quarters I locked the door behind me.

"Lockdown," I said. "Authorization code Snyder Cut."

As the final lock to my quarter latched I noticed the last fragments of a box materializing on my desk. I sighed. J'onzz must have sent the box down shortly after I left the teleportation room. I walked over towards the box. It was a white box with a black bow atop it. I placed the black mask beside it. Looking down at the mask I pulled out a piece of paper from my desk.

As a man who wrote for a living I found it difficult to write anything. Nothing seemed right. I wanted to sound mysterious but not too mysterious. I wouldn't want her to think this was a trap, but I wanted her to be curious. Attempt after failed attempt I tried to get write down anything. Each failed letter ended up on the floor.

"No, no, no," I kept muttering.

45 minutes passed.

Ring, ring…

Looking up from my writing I saw my work phone ringing. I looked down at it and it said 'incoming call Ms Kyle.'

"Hello Ms Kyle," I said as I picked up my phone. "What can I do for you?"

"Did you make a reservation at my club Superman?" she hissed.

"Come again?"

"You have super hearing…." she added. "Did you make a reservation at 1938."

"Oh you mean the club in Gotham?" I asked as I feigned ignorance.

"Yes,"

"Then no," I replied. "I personally did not make a reservation.'

She took a few deep breaths.

"Why did you go to the Joker call my club saying that Superman wanted a private room then?" she asked.

"I… I…"

"Stop it," she ordered. "You know that the 1938 is an underground sex club."

I gulped hard. Bruce didn't tell me that.

"Why do you need a room at a sex club Superman?" she asked. "Out with it…"

"Because I want to use it with someone," I said after several moments of awkward silence.

"Was that hard?"

"Yes," I replied.

Selina brushed off my words before continuing to speak.

"Who are you going with?"

"Selina I don't believe that is…."

"My sex club my rules," she said interupting me. "Who is it…."

I knew why she was asking. She thinks its Lois. They aren't on the best of terms. Lois wrote a piece about her, full of lies and spelling errors.

"It isn't Lois," I replied.

"Good," she said. "What will you be needing for your evening with Wonder Woman…"

"Like how…."

She laughed, "There are only two women you pay attention to: one that ginger cow and Wonder Woman. If you aren't sleeping with one than its most likely the other."

What would I need? I didn't even know.

"I'm not sure?" I replied.

"Oh first time…."

"No!" I said. "Just not this way…"

"Will you be the dom or sub?" she asked.

"Dom…"

"Spicy," she replied. "That mean you set the rules…"

"Bruce said rules were important," I added.

"Do you have any?"

I sighed, "No. I'm not sure what to do…."

"Ok, what do you want to do to/ with Wonder Woman," she said. "From what you said you'd like to dominate her. That leaves you with several options. Restraints might be a good starting point…"

"I'd like that," I growled.

"Down boy," Selina laughed. "There is spanking, with or without items. Seeing that you have super strength I'd avoid items. I don't want my stuff to get damaged."

"I wouldn't…." I said.

"Oh Superman never fear Selina has you covered," she said. "Well Bruce does. Any damages caused by you will be paid for by Bruce…"

"I don't think he'll be happy about that," I said.

"Well I don't care about what will make him happy," she replied. "He had that pasty ass Joker in his house again. It is a fitting punishment…"

"Should I bring anything?" I asked.

"Only your naked tight ass," she replied. "Clothing isn't an option at 1938."

I coughed, "But I'm not completely human… the nudity thing might…"

"Don't be ashamed Superman," she replied. "It's like you have two dicks…. right?"

"... No…"

I didn't but it does have tiny spine all over. Not sure humanity is ready for something like thank.

"Wonder Woman is a lucky girl than," she replied. "Just be there at 9ish and I'll have everything set up for you. Bye-bye."

As Selina hung up on me, I found my words. Something short and sweet. Hello Amazon… I liked the sound of that. There was something primal about addressing her as the badass warrior that she was.

_Hello Amazon,_

_Meet me at the 1938 nightclub in Downtown Gotham at 10 pm sharp._

_See ya soon._

_PS. Where something lacey and black._

After finishing the letter I placed the note into an envelope and wrote 'To The Amazon'

on the outside of it. Still sitting on my desk I looked at the black laced mask. I placed it into the box J'onzz left for me. After swiftly tying up and rushed over to Diana's quarters. Reaching her quarters I glanced down at my watch 9:45 am. I still had time so I placed the box outside of her door. As the box touched the ground I heard sounds of Diana waking up. Without thinking I looked through her door and I saw her stretching to the heavens. She was naked. Her raven hair barely covered her full breasts. It took all I had not to rush into her room and… I rushed away from her quarters.

"Rao, I'm going to have a hard on till this evening after seeing that," I thought.

The rest of my day after dropping off the box went back to the same old same old. I went in to the Planet, late like usual, and finished yet another fluff piece for Perry. For the most part, once I sat down at my desk my colleagues left me alone. My dick hurt so much I could barely stand it. I had constantly readjust myself just so I could sit comfortably. There were a few moments when I thought Lois might come in bother me but she was too busy bothering Perry to notice I had a hard on all damn day. Thank Rao. She might have thought she caused it. She had done so before. Sadly, it was when Diana first came onto the scene. I couldn't help myself. All I saw was a half-naked thick woman whipping ass. Ma raised me to be a gentleman but I sure wasn't blind. Lois came right up to me after Diana throw her blade into a phantom creature.

She leapt into my arms and said, 'I didn't know I had that effect on you Smallville.'

I almost threw up. Diana just smiled at me. She thought I was with Lois. Took me months to explain to her that I was single after she saw that. Three years out and I was finally about to get what I wanted, her. Rao willing she'll come.

I however, needed to craft the rules for our fun. Since we were going to be using restraints tonight I needed to plan accordingly. Rule number 1: I wanted her to address me by my name, Kal-El. There was something sexual in the way she said it. Even if she didn't mean it to be so. Rule number 2: no touching me. I know it sounded weird but I wanted her at my mercy. If she touched me I might… pop before we got started. Rule number 3: be loud. I wanted to hear every word she wanted say while I fucked her. None of this quiet nonsense. Rule number 4: most importantly if she feels uncomfortable she can stop at anytime.

I wrote down each rule and signed it. Folding it into my pocket I snuck out of the Planet a few minutes early to freshen. From my apartment I flew to Gotham. The east coasts 'sin city', Gotham came alive at night. Thought crime was high compared to Metropolis it was still a city with promise. At the city's core was the 1938 night club. Bruce mentioned it once before but he never invited me to go. After my talk with Selina I realized why. From the outside the club looked like any other club. There was only a red door in a dark back alley.

Walking over to it I was met by a lone guard. I towered over him. I was about to speak but he merely opened the door.

"Down the hall and go to your left,"

I nodded and stepped into the club. Once inside the music was thumping. I followed the guards instructions. Walking down the halls I saw Selina waiting for me. She smiled.

"No clothing…" she said.

Selina pointed behind her and I walked into the room. She stood in the doorway.

"Strip," she ordered.

I looked back at her.

"You going to leave?" I said back sternly.

"I want to see," she replied. "I won't touch I promise…"

She lifted her hand in the scouts honor pose. She wasn't going to leave until I gave her a show. Slowly I unbuttoned my coat and shirt I let them fall onto the floor. I watched her lip her lips ask she looked at my muscled body. As I went for my belt she bit down on her lips. Slowly I unzipped my pants.

"Commando I see," she said when she realized I didn't have any boxers on.

My pants fell down my thick thighs and landed on the floor. Her eyes grew large as she looked at me. All of me. I hung low slightly. I might have played before leaving my house. For my sanity.

"Will they hurt?" she asked.

"The spines, no," I replied as I grabbed myself.

I move my hand up and down a few times to show her. The spines on my dick moved up and down. Brustling up as my hand went up my shaft.

"I see," she said. "You room is ready. This way."

Stepping out of the door way she lead me down a secret path. She lead me down to a room with the thick smell of leather. When she opened to door the room was lowly lit with off white uplighting. In the back of the room was a white couch surrounded my leather straps hanging from the ceiling.

"Sit there," Selina said.

I walked over to the couched and took a seat. The leather straps brushed up against my skin. It felt good against my skin. All I could think of was Diana all wrapped up in these riding my dick. I let the fantasy take over my mind and I started to relax. I spread myself out over the couch.

"Enjoy your evening Superman," she said with a smile.

As she spoke she closed the door behind her. I sat alone for what seemed like hours. What if she wasn't coming? When all hope seemed lost, I heard a knock on the door. It was her. She wore a red trench coat.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked as she approached me.

She walked the rest of the way up in me in silence. She was waiting for me to say something. I didn't. I was enjoying the view of her walking towards me. Her eyes probed every inch of my body as she stopped in front of me. A smile came across my face. She was trying not to look at me.

"I see you received my present," I said as he pointed to the mask on my face.

"That not what I asked," she said, ignoring my reply. "Clark this doesn't make any sense."

I stood to his feet and reached out to touch my face. I stopped myself just inches from doing so.

"The rules," I thought to myself. "I must see if she wants this, if she wants me…"

"I know," I said.

The smell of her this close was intoxicating. She smelled of fresh lilies and lavender.

"Then explain it to me," she said.

How does one explain what I felt for her. Was it just sex? No, she made me feel powerful. I felt my eyes burning from the back.

"I want you," I growled.

The Kryptonian part of me slipped out as a growl left my mouth.I heard her heart skipped a beat. I leaned my head down towards her until our foreheads touched. I breathed heavy as I looked down at her.

"... my way…"

The words my way oozed from my parted lips.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

My hand reached out for one of the dangling pieces of leather. I pulled my head away from her and pulled the piece of leather between us. Her eyes grew wide as I saw the thought of this turned her.

"Isn't this more of a Bruce kind of thing…" she said.

I laughed, "Who's place do you think this is?"

Leather in hand I watched her tiny hand reach out and touch it. At first she pulled her hand away from the leather, but shortly thereafter she held onto it tightly. She bit down on her lips. She seemed to like it, but I needed to see how far she'd be willing to take this. With my free hand I wrapped the leather around her wrist. She let out a soft moan because of the tight grip the leather had on her.

The flames from my eyes started to seep out from the corner of my eyes. I couldn't help myself. Her moans were too much. Thank Rao I had a no touching rule. Suddenly she took a step back away from me. In a panic, I held her in place with the leather strap in my hand.

"Please," I said. "Something I just don't want to be the mild mannered reporter the world thinks me to be…"

I closed my eyes and took several breaths as I spoke. My eyes, caused her to feel fear. I wanted to be free with her was that too much to hope for? Lost in thought I heard her voice through the darkness.

"So you send ladies to Bruce's playground in masks," she replied.

"No," I answered as I opened my eyes.

She didn't take a step away from me so the fire in my eyes must have deemed for the time being. I took a step closer to her.

As I walked closer to her tightened my grip. I leaned down towards her ear. I licked her earlobe with my tongue.

"... Just you," I growled into her ear. "If you'll have me…"

As I spoke my tongue left her ear and traveled down to her neck. My lips left a travel of kisses down her neck as she molded into my touch. My hair slid down into my face as it caressed her skin. She reached her restainted hand up towards my hair, but I pulled her hand away from me. A whimper left her mouth.

"I want the Amazon," I growled as I stared her my eyes. "But my way…"

"What does that mean Clark…" she asked.

She looked at me both confused and hungry. Yet I hated that she continued to call me Clark. I hissed and swiftly pulled her forward. She collided into my naked body.

"If we do this there are rules that must be followed," I said.

She nodded, "I understand Clark."

I smiled.

"Rule number one," I ordered. "You will only address me as Kal-El…"

"Ok," she replied. "...Kal-El."


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! THIS IS SMUTTY SMUT... Hehe ENJOY **

**Part 5: Devoured **

"...Kal-El."

Something within his chest purred as I said his name. The sound reverberated in the room around us. There was something primal about it. My core literally grew tight. My body trembled as a shiver ran up my spine. His crimson eyes never left mine as he watched my whole body shiver. Slowly he pulled his eyes down my body. It was as if he was looking through me.

"What are you wearing under there?" he asked as a smile came across his face.

Why he asked I'll never know. I knew he'd looked through my trenchcoat. He knew I was basically naked. When I didn't answer he leaned his head down to my ear.

"Rule number 3," he said as he breathed into my ear.

"What happened to rule number 2?" I asked as I tried to turn to face him.

I twirled around my binds tightening their grip on my wrists. Kal growled low and deep as he watched me struggling against my binds. I felt his massive hand grab a hand full of my raven hair and pulled my head back.

"Rule number 3," he began again as he stared down at me.. "You will speak when spoken to Diana…"

His lips were inches from mine as I finally answered him.

"Yes Kal," I muttered as I reached upwards to claim his lips..

Kal cussed under his breath as he watched me struggling to reach his lips.

"Rule number 2: you don't get to touch me," he growled as his lips hover over mine.

Oh Gaia, was he being cruel. Once more I tried to reach up and claim his lips yet he held my head in place.

"Tsk, tsk," Kal growled as he moved even close to my lips. "You don't want to be punished Diana, do you? Not following the rules will get you severely punished."

His voice grew deeper as he said the words punished. Gaia he was just like Alexia, commanding. The curious part of me wanted to test him. Would he react if I… I stood on my tippy toes and claimed his lips.

"Punish me then," I said as I took a breath.

His kiss was like hot fire and I was ice. Still holding me by my hair he wrapped his naked body around me. The heat radiating off of him was almost too much. For a moment he pulled away from me. So swiftly was his movements my lips were still parted.

"So be it," he growled.

In a flash his body started to glow with a fiery hue as he pulled my back into kiss. Molten fire surrounded me. Slowly but surely I felt his flames starting to caress my skin.

"Had he melted the coat off my body?" I thought.

Before I could ask I felt one hand sliding down my side. My bare fleshed side. Then Suddenly….

Smack….

A booming clap echoed throughout the room as his massive hand smacked my bare ass. I winced as a pleasurable sensation ran through me. Once more Kal forced my gaze into his.

"Rule number 3…" he said as he smacked my ass again.

I bit down on my lower lip as I absorbed Kal's hand. It sent a sharp sting through my body. My ass rolled against the open palm of his hand.

"I want to hear you,"

Smack…

I moaned.

"Not loud enough," he growled.

Smack… Smack… His hand bounced between my butt cheeks. Smacking with just enough strength to leave a lingering stinging sensation behind.

"Oh Kal…" I shouted hoarsely.

"Good Diana," he cooed.

His callus hand gently rubbed my sore ass cheeks as he kissed me again.

"Now…" he said as he released my hair.

With both hands free he unlatched me from the ceiling restraints. Thought I was still bound my arms were able to fall down in front of me. I looked down at what was left of my coat. There were only a few pieces of thread draped across my breasts and waist.

"Dinah is going to kill me for destroying her underwear," I thought to myself as I noticed my golden lasso on the floor..

I bent down to pick it up but Kal stopped me. He held me in place as he swiftly picked it up off the floor. With lightning speed he replaced my leather restraints with my golden lasso. Kal used my lasso to guide me back over towards the couch.

"Sit," he ordered as we stopped.

I looked down at the seat and back at Kal. Body knew exactly what he wanted to do so I sat down immediately. Kal lifted my restrained hands over my head and attached them to the back of the couch. With my hands over my head I looked up at Kal's powerful frame. His ripped body was bathed in crimson light. Every deep cut of muscle shown through the dimly lit place. And gods he was truly otherworldly. A god even. Minus his clothing one could see he was far from 'human'. My eyes take all of him from his raven tousled curls all the way down to his… They hung one atop the other semi erect. Again I wanted to reach out and touch my but butt was still sore from his spanking. I had to follow his rules. He noticed I was staring at him.

"You're not ready for them Diana," he said as he knelt down in front of me.

On his knees he spread my legs apart with his massive body. In between my thick thighs he leaned towards me and lifted my chin up.

"But I can make you," he said. "If you wish…"

My eyes grew wide as a surge of energy ran through me. It spread outwards from my pussy. My lasso… had it turned against me? Before I knew it I noticed Kal's hands were also over my head. A devilish glint in his eyes.

"Do you wish…" he started to say.

I pulled my lips into my mouth, sucking them shut. Kal's free hand slid down my side and brushed up against my breast. His thumb brushed dangerously near my nipple. I sucked in a deep breath.

"You can't win against the lasso Diana," he whispers.

He dragged his thumb across my nipple. For a moment I thought I might die.

"Just say please…."

I shook my head. I told him no. Once more a jolt ran through me. My lips parted.

"Did you play this game with one of your sisters?" he asked as he let go of the lasso. "Denial is pleasure…"

As he spoke he turned his attention to my breasts. He cupped my full breasts in his hand. He bounced them in his hands. He let out a sharp hiss before I took one of my breasts into his mouth. He suckled at me while he other hand molded my other breast. My body slid further down the couch. His tongue and fingers were magic. My heart raced faster with every move he made. The pressure built up within me until I cracked.

"...please…" I said as I wrapped my legs around his toros.

"As you wish," he replied.

He backed away from me for a second. I looked at him puzzled. I wasn't sure what he was going to do next. With one arm he lifted me up and placed me on the edge of the couch. Now seated on the edge I no longer had the back of the couch to support me and I fell on my back. Before I could prop myself up I watched Kal spread my legs further apart.

"Lie back," he ordered. "Close your eyes."

I followed his commands. Lying on my back I felt him pushing my thighs apart.

"Now breathe in…." he cooed.

As I did I felt him spread my pussy open. It was touched by something hot and wet. My thighs started to close on their own, but Kal's massive body stopped them. Over and over again I felt his tongue spread me open and encircle my clit. I couldn't help but whimper.

As my pleasure started to build Kal tried to calm me. I felt his hand press down on my crotch. Soon his tongue was replaced by two of his fingers. They hovered at my entrance.

"Breathe for me Diana," he muttered.

"Oh Kal," I said.

I felt him press his finger into me. Inch by inch I felt him stretch me. Once inside her curled his fingers. His fingers beckoned me.

"Shit Kal," I said as I dug my fingers into the white seat cushion.

I could hear the cushion ripping under my touch. Kal slowly pulled out of me and swiftly slid them back in. My hips rolled against the pressure of his fingers. He moved his fingers in and out faster and faster. My hips buckled against him until I...

"Kal…" I gasped.

"Let it come Diana," he cooed.

A trimmer ran through me. My inside tightened around his fingers. He held his hand within me as my body shook.

"Cum for me Diana," he said.

He wiggled his hand against me adding pressure as my orgams took me.

I screamed his name as loud as I could as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. My breath was ragged as I opened my eyes. Kal leaned up and claimed my lips. .

"You taste so sweet Diana…" he said. "You are ready for them now…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6: Double Your Pleasure**

Kal's words lingered in my ears before my mind could process the pleasure that was still consuming my body.

"Was I ready for this…"

Still in the thralls of bliss Kal had already begun to switch places with me. His super speed was unmatched as he lifted me up into his arms. He rotated us around until he was underneath me above the couch. As we moved I could feel both of them pressing against my inner thigh. They felt harder than they did before and even bigger. By Gaia, as I felt him brush himself in between my thighs all I could imagine was them inside me. Kal lowered us back onto the couch. He kept me at a distance from them. Propped up by his arms still, I looked down at them.

"So close yet," I thought as I licked my lips.

Slowly he lowered me atop his thighs. He carefully made sure to place me closer to his knees than to them. I allowed my eyes to trail down at his body. The muscles in his thighs twitched as my skin came in contact with his. He ducked his head in between my chained arms. My arms rested on his broad shoulders. Everything happened so quickly that before I knew it we were eyes to eyes. The sea of flames that stared back at me was intoxicating. I had nowhere to run. There was no escaping his gaze at this point.

I felt my face flush as his crimson eyes watched my breast still heaving. My body was still trembling from his fingers and wanted more. I pulled backwards against my binds. The metal latch that held me to the couch creaked. I needed to feel him. Kal merely laughed as he lowered his head to my heaving chest as his hot tongue grazed both of my breasts. In a flash he bit down on one of my nipples. I screamed with both pleasure and plain. His tongue was pure magic. My back arched in response.

"Kal… please…" I muttered.

I stared into the black curls atop his head as he worked.

"Don't forget the rules Diana," he said as he moved to my other aching breast.

He left a trail of bites as he went. As he moved he glanced up at me pulling against my golden binds. He left his mark upon me as he latched onto my other breast.

"Fuck the rules," I blured out.

I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"If he wasn't going to give me what I wanted I was going to take it myself," I thought to myself.

I rolled my hips against his thighs matching the rhythm of the circles, his tongue was making. Gradually, I crept myself down his thighs with each roll of my hip. He hissed as he leaned his forehead to touch mine stopping my movements.

"Diana, don't," his harsh voice growled. "Once I start I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

The air was thick with desire between us yet in this moment of my in his lap he was being hesitant. There was a brief silence between us. I could see him struggling to not take me. His eyes searched mine as he was still searching for the answer. My body was still trembling but I didn't care.

"But I don't want you to," I said breaking the silence.

And at that moment the wall between us crumbled. Hearing me say that I wanted them inside of me was all he needed to hear.

"The safe word is the Snyder Cut," he growled suddenly.

I nodded. Once he saw my non verbal reply he pulled back against my gold restraints causing me to jerk forward. I slid down his thighs and finally stopped when my tinder breasts crashed into his muscled chest. He pulled me into a kiss as I felt them up against me. Leaning over to my ear he took my earlobe into his mouth.

"I'm going to give you one of them to start," he cooed into my ear. "Then I'll let the other one…"

Kal's voice trailed off as he gripped my thighs, he propped me up against his chest slightly.

"Spread them for Amazon," he ordered.

I felt myself grow from his command. He tightened his grips on me when I didn't immediately follow his orders. I winced. My butt still tender from his spanking.

"It's for your own good Diana," he added as he palms gently rubbed my tinder butt. "I want to make sure they fit without causing you pain."

After seeing the tender glint in his eyes I complied. I allowed him to open my leg as far as they would go. He shifted from holding me with both hands to one. Wrapping one arm around my waist while the other went in between my spread legs. He reached down and grabbed himself. I felt my inner parts tighten.

"Breath Diana…" he cooed.

I felt the head of one of his cocks splitting my lips.

I moaned.

"Breath in and out slowly," he added.

My heart beats rapidly in my chest. I knew Kal was growing more excited the faster my heart beat. He continued to rub himself against me. He kept telling me to breathe over and over again.

"I'm going to…"

His words trailed off as I felt him place himself at my entrance. He lowered me down on him.

I gasped.

"Look at me," he ordered.

I opened my eyes to his crimson flames stared back at me. His gaze was so intense as inch by inch he filled me. His flames grew as he watched my reaction to him. Once completely inside I rested my head against his chest. I was so full. He lingered within me without moving. He allowed me to adjust to his size before he slowly lifted me off of him. Half way out of me he plunged back into me slowly. All the while telling me to keep breathing.

After a few strokes Kal began to pick up speed once I'd started to moan with pleasure. With each thrust I felt his other cock slapping me on my ass. My words came out in my mother tongue the faster he moved.

I told him to claim me.

To make him his.

My words spurred him. The faster he moved the more I felt the pleasure building up within me. On the edge I felt every nerve in my body turn to pure fire.

"Kal," I screamed.

I felt myself tighten around me with each thrust. I was so close.

"... please…"

He thrusted into me deeper and harder. I rolled my hips as he pulled me down on him. Reaching around my ass Kal lined up his second dick against my ass.

"It won't fit… " I moaned.

"It will…" he replied.

With a single thrust he pushed into me from both holes. I screamed his name. Kal roared. He pulled out and slammed against me all the way up to the hilt. The safety word was on the tip of my tongue,but after several slower strokes my pain turned to pleasure. I bounced up and down being filled to the brim. He felt his thrust grew more intense. He was so close to cumming. I could sense it.

"I want to touch you…" I muttered.

Kal growled sending a shiver ran down my spine. He pulled completely out of me and held my wetness over himself. An emptiness consumed me without him inside me. Suddenly, I found myself on my back. The molten leather sent a warm sensation through me. Kal's massive arms caged me underneath him.

"No," he said.

With one hand he pinned my arms over my head. Lacing my lasso between his fingertips he entered me with such force that I came instantly. My legs wrapped around his waist as I shuddered against him.

"Diana…" he growled as he claimed my lips.

Leaning down towards me he pressed his whole weight against me. He rolled his hips hitting places within I didn't know I had. Both entrances felt the full force of him.

"I'm going to…"

His thrusts became more erratic and more intoxicating. I felt the pressure within me building up once more. He claimed my lips as he came with me.

"By Rao…" he said breathlessly.

He gently pulled his second cock out of my ass, but left the first still in my pussy. My inner walls were still twitching as Kal wrapped his massive body around me. We remained silent until my body stopped spasming.

"That was…" I said.

Kal looked into my eyes. The crimson flames had subsided as the calm blue of his eyes returned.

"Wonderful…" he replied.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" I asked.

Kal laughed, "I'm sure they did."

My face grew flushed.

Kal placed his hand on my cheek.

"But now they know that, the Amazon is mine…

**THE END**


	7. Liaison Part II: Temptation Chapter 1

**Part I: Reality Check**

"But now they know that, the Amazon is mine…"

Kal's words lingered in my mind until my world faded to black. The sweetest sleep took over me.

Breath in, breath out…

His chest moved in and out underneath my head. I felt his arms wrapped around me tightly. And then suddenly it was gone. It felt as if a part of myself had left me. Off in the distance I heard the muffled sound of Kal's voice. The deep tones of his voice sounded almost like a dream.

Gradually I started to stir as a chill ran over me. I felt exposed to the harsh cold air without the warmth radiating off Kal's body. Slowly I opened my eyes to the warmth of the morning sun. It poured in so that my eyes had trouble seeing. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I tried to figure out where I was. I was no longer in the club from last night, but I still wasn't in my Washington apartment either. The mix of darkness and sunshine made it hard to see much of anything. I kept rubbing my eyes until I recognized an open window. After a few moments of staring out of the window vision became clearer. A sea of tan and green fields met my gaze.

A gentle breeze blew through the window causing goosebumps to cover my skin. My

arms wrapped my chest. Flesh met flesh. I looked down to see...

"Naked…" I gasped as I looked down at my naked form. "Where am I?"

My arms moved on their own and pulled the comforter that rested on my lap up around my neck. I was naked in a strange place yet something felt like I was 'home'.

"Kal," I called out softly.

I heard no reply. As I sat up in the bed I held the soft cotton up to my face. The sweet scent of Kal still lingered on it. It smelled of the purest air. Air that I'd only smelt back on my homeland of Themyscira, since the scent of pollution didn't touch our shores.

My mind raced as I tried to figure out how I'd gotten from the club to his place. The last thing I remembered from last night was collapsing onto Kal's chest after…. My cheeks flushed. Had he flown me all the way from Gotham to his home in Smallville? The air was too clean to be Metropolis and the fields outside of my wind said that I was in Smallville.

Looking around my surroundings I found myself in his bedroom. It was a simple room with a hand carved four posted bed. White linens draped the windows. They blew carelessly in the breeze. His room was filled with everything that made him, him. Simple. Not plain by any means, just the things he needed. Nothing was over the top as my room at the palace was. It was cozy.

My body started to relax at the thought of being in Kal's safe place. I wondered who many women he'd brought here? How many of them had woken up to the smell of him on the comforters? Had he brought Lois here….

The sound of birds chirping filled my ears. I couldn't help but smile.

" … Bruce I…" I heard Kal's voice.

His voice was harsh and aggressive. I quickly leaped from his bed and walked over to one of his oversized tanks that were resting on the top of the bed posts. Slipping it on the tank hung low on me as it barely covered my breasts. As I made my way downstairs I heard Bruce's voice shouting through the phone.

"Don't Bruce me… Clark," he said. "You had your fun and now you've got to get back to business as usual…"

I stopped in my tracks. I stood at the midway point on the stairs. What did he mean about Kal having his fun…

"Don't talk about her like she was just 'fun'," Clark replied. "She's more than just 'fun' for me…"

Bruce sighed, "I'm sure she is but what will the world think about this…."

"About what Bruce, about what!?" Clark asked.

"Clark don't make me say it,"

"Oh I want to hear you say Bruce,"

"You're both super powered," Bruce said in an exhale.

"And they'll be afraid…" Clark mocked.

"Clark you know they will be," Bruce replied.

"You don't know that,"

"I'm trying to help you Clark…" Bruce added.

"Right…" Clark hissed. "So telling me to use her was helping me…."

"Clark… I didn't mean it like that…"

Clark interrupted, "Oh, you were all about me doing this yesterday and now you're like one and done! I'm not you Bruce. I care about Diana…"

"You had an itch, you scratch that itch but now you have to come back to the real world," Bruce said.

His voice was so cold. I sat down on one of the steps and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"And you know what Clark, the real world isn't going to be kind to either of you," Bruce continued. "Just walk away from…"

I stared down at my hands as I listened to Bruce's words. They stung. My emotions were in a tails spin. The ration part of my brain knew what he said was true. The world wasn't ready for anything like me and Kal. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. As a single tear fell I saw Kal standing in front of me.

"... Brue I've got to go…" he said.

He knelt down before me and reached out to touch my cheek.

"How much did you hear?" he said as he thumb brushed the tear away.

Why he asked I'll never know. From the look in his eyes he knew I had heard enough to bring me to tears.

"Kal…" I started to say but Kal kissed my forehead.

"You are more important than Bruce's fears," he said.

I leaned back away from him and shook my head.

"You know he's right," I said. "The people won't like this…"

Kal sighed.

"The people, the people," he said. "We give them everything. But this…"

Kal gently pressed his forehead against mine.

"... What I feel for you is something I'm not willing to give up for them."

"But what is Bruce right," I said. "What if they think the worst about us? They'll probably think about children…"

As the word children left my mouth my voice cracked. I wasn't human. My body was made of clay. I couldn't give him children even if I tried. My heart sank. It was bad enough to hear my mother bring up that fact every once and a while but the entire world harping on my imperfection would be unbearable.

"I don't care," he cooed. "I'm not going to let them dictate our lives. I let them do that enough as it is."

His eyes never left mine as he spoke. Whether or not he understood my fears about children, he saw the fear in my eyes. My coming out into Man's World was a rough one. I'd been hounded but the press because of orientation, which they fixated on, even my religious beliefs had been attacked. I'd never been called a heathen before until I came here.

"We're going to have to hide this," I said as I looked away from him.

I couldn't look at him. The bubble of last night had bursted. My mind understood what would be in store if we were to be 'out' with this relationship.

"Don't say that," he replied as he brought my eyes to his face. "I'd never be ashamed of this, of you. We'll tell the world when we're ready."

The real question wasn't us being ready, it was the rest of humanity.

"I'm no you Kal," I sighed. "I've never lied to anyone before…"

"Not think about it as lying then," he said. "I don't. I think about keeping the people I care about safe from what would happen if they knew about me being Superman. I'm sure Lex would love to know about this place but because I keep this to myself no one here is in danger."

I shook my head. He wasn't thinking clearly. This could only end badly.

"Don't push me away Diana," he said. "I love you…"

He loved me?

"But…"

"I'm never going to let anything happen to this," he added, interrupting me. "Just trust me. Will you trust me…"

The look in his eyes. They were the same that looked at me from last night. The confident man that made me his. He pulled me into his lap. As he swapped places with me I felt his warmth surround me. I felt safe in his arms. I would regret it if I never got to be held by these arms again. Maybe this wouldn't go the way Bruce thought. Maybe it would. At least we'd be going through it together.

"I trust you Kal," I said as I took his hands into my own. "We're in this together."


	8. Liaison Part II Chapter 2

**Part 2: Wash All Your Cares Away**

"...We're in this together…"

Her heart skipped a few beats as her body stiffened. My ears heard what she said but her body betrayed her. She didn't trust me or us to face the world outside of these walls.

"Damn it Bruce…" I growled to myself. "Why couldn't he have just…"

I shook the thoughts of Bruce from my mind. Diana needed me to focus on her. I felt her slipping away from her with each passing second as I held her hand. Not physically but emotionally. I didn't know which hurt worse. Her emotional distance or the thought of never holding her again. I rubbed my thumb over the top of her hand, trying to reassure her.

"I'll deal with Bruce," I said as I brought her hand to my lips.

I kissed the top of her hand. Gradually I felt her body relax.

"I'm not going to let Mr. Doom and Gloom ruin my morning, are you?" I said.

She shook her head in agreement.

"No," she replied timidly.

I sighed. My powerful Amazon should never be made to feel scared of the outside world. I needed to take her mind off of Bruce's foolishness. I looked down at Diana wearing my undershirt. It was massive on her yet clung to her full hips and breasts. A man could get distracted if he stared too long. Then it hit me...

"How about a shower?" I said to her with a smile.

"A shower?"

Her voice jumped up an octave as I heard a hint of excitement laced within her words. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

I nodded, "Yes a shower, I do believe I need one after…"

I pulled Diana in close to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. By Rao she still smelled of me. It taunted me to no end. I wanted to be inside her all over again. She felt both of my dicks pressing up against her ass.

"...All we did last night," I smirked.

"I remember," she replied.

"So how about that shower," I said.

She rubbed her ass against my crotch before she pulled away from me.

"Are you coming?" she asked as she made her way towards the steps.

She didn't need to ask me twice. I grabbed her up in my arms and rushed us into the shower. I turned on the water as I claimed her lips. Our lips collided in a firestorm of passion. My tongue split her lips causing her to moan. Our tongues danced a battle I wanted to win, yet losing felt even better. She wrapped her hands around my neck as she pressed her now wet body against mine.

Breathless we broke our kiss. My hungry eyes looked down our wet bodies. The water made my shirt cling to her body. Her dark nipples poked through like two candies I wanted to devour. I dropped down to my knees and buried myself in her breasts.

"Damn it Diana," I growled as I bit down on one of her breasts.

I heard her brace her hands against the back wall of the shower.

"By the gods," she muttered.

I moved from one breast to the other suckling her until I could smell she was wet enough for me. Her body trembled as I sucked and bit her. She reached down and grabbed a fist full of my dreched curls. She pulled my head up to look into her eyes.

"Rules?" she asked.

Rules, did I want them? What I wanted was to feel her tight pussy around one of my cocks.

"Yes…" I growled as I stood up to my feet.

Swiftly I lifted her up by her butt.

"Wrap your legs around me," I growled.

She did so.

"The only rule here is…" I paused for a moment.

I aligned myself with her pink pussy.

"... Tell me when to cum inside you,"

Slowly, I pressed myself inside her. I hissed as I split her wide open. Once more I told her to breathe. I felt her quickening breath against the nap of my neck. She bit down onto my neck as I filled her completely. I slowly pull out without leaving her. I let my head linger within her for a moment before thrusting back inside of her. Her head flew backwards as I did so.

Her neck was exposed so I kissed it. I kissed hard enough that I felt her tighten herself around me.

She moaned my name softly. With a sharp breath I thrusted in and out of her gradually picking up speed. My second dick slapped her ass with every thrust. The sound made me thrust into her harder and deeper. Her name was on my lips as I heard her heart beating within her chest. Our bodies moved as one unit as I felt us inching closer and closer to total bliss.

"Kal I'm so close…" she muttered.

I felt every inch of her burn with desire.

"Look at me…" I ordered.

A voice deeper than my own left my body. The primal part of me wanted her to watch me fill her. Diana hooded eyes met mine.

"I want to look into my eyes as I fill you," I added.

I thrusted into her with every word I said. I made sure to slide her down my body just right to make sure my shirt rubbed up against her swollen breasts just right. Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. She was about to cum.

"No," I growl.

Her eyes shot open.

"Look at me,"

Hooded eyes met the pure fire of mine. With a deep thrust we came together. She leaned closer to me and claimed my lips. The scolding water hit her back as I turned us about.

"Still not clean," she said breathless.

I lowered her down my body and held her for a moment. Her legs were still a bit wobbly.

"I was going to get to that…" I smirked. "Eventually…"

"Oh really…"

I reached over to a bar of soap that was resting on the side of the shower. Passed it to her. She lathered up her hands and started to wash her body. She caressed every inch of her body as I watched.

"Do I get a wash too?" I asked.

She turned around and placed her soapy hands against my chest. Her fingers made circles in my chest hair.

"I think you've earned it," she replied.

Diana's hands spread outwards from my chest. Her gentle touch rubbed my shoulders and down my arms. I watched her ever move. She dances about me as she cleaned every inch of me. As she slid down my chest to my abs I felt the blood rush down my body towards them.

"They don't bite," I growled as her hand inched closer to them. "Unless you want them to…"

She slid one hand down my top dick before using her other to caress down the other. I sucked in a sharp breath. No one had ever touched them both at the same time. Up and down her hands moved in a slow and steady rhythm. Her grip was gently yet firm. I felt every fingerprint pattern as she moved against me. I watched her movement gradually pick up the pace. Her breasts started to sway with her faster pace.

"My Rao Amazon," I hissed.

"Shhh," she cooed.

She looked up into my eyes.

"I can feel them growing hard in my hands," she added.

"They like being petted by you," I replied.

I fought to urge to slam her back against the wall and fuck her again. She wanted to play with my boys so I let her. She claimed my lips as she started to move with super speed. I guttural growl left my lips as I left myself growing close to cumming.

"Diana… I'm going to…"

My body jerked forwards. I rested my head down on her shoulder as she slowly continued to rub them as I came into her hand. The water washed over us washing the soap and seman away. We linger there for a few moments.

"You are a beautiful creature Kal," she cooed.

"As are you," I replied.

Ring, ring.

"Shit," I hissed. "Superman here…"

"Sorry to bother you but we've got a problem…" I heard J'onzz say. "Do you know where Wonder Woman is?"

Diana took several steps away from me.

"I'm here J'onzz," I replied. "What is the emergency?"

"We're not quite sure," J'onzz added. "The Planet reported some seismic activity emanating from a few buildings earlier today."

"I'll be there in a second," I replied.

"See you both soon," J'onzz said before turning off his comlink.

I sighed, "No rest of the wicked."

"You go ahead," she said as she stepped out of the shower. "I'll follow in a few minutes."

Her words felt so cold after all that we'd just done. The real world was closing in on her. She was about to run.

"Diana," I said as I reached for her hand. "We're leaving together…"

"Kal,"

"I love you," I said.

Her head snapped back to look at me.

"I told you, I'll deal with Bruce," I added.

I pressed down on the middle of my chest. An 'S' symbol appeared. My armor plated blue suit spread out across my body. As it consumed me I walked over towards her. Still dripped wet I pulled her in close.

"Though I'd enjoy watching you fight crime naked,"

She let out a slight laugh as I zoomed us back up to my room. One in my room I reached for her golden braces. As I slid them down on her wrists her red and blue armor appeared on her.

"My armor…" she said. "How'd you…"

"I am an investigative journalist after all," I replied. "You always have your uniform on the ready. I think I'd notice if you wore this under your clothes 24/7."

"Clever boy," she said. "Shall we?"

I press J'onzz to teleport us down to the east side of Metropolis.

If I'd only known what was going to happen once we got there, I would have made us stay in Smallville.


End file.
